


Münster Moritaten 1889

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [26]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Art, Victorian, Workplace
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Kunst macht unseren Alltag bunter!





	Münster Moritaten 1889

Leider konnten sie nicht - wie eigentlich vereinbart - Punkt 14:00 zum Dekan, denn der hatte überraschend immer noch eine Unterredung mit jemanden vor ihnen. Also hieß es für Boerne und Alberich Warten im Vorraum. Damit es Besuchern dort nicht langweilig wurde, lagen so ziemlich alle Schriften aus, die von Professor Krone in seiner langen Karriere je veröffentlicht worden waren. Beide Wartende hatten aber gerade keine große Lust auf Lesen. Interessanter war da schon der ganze Wandschmuck. Krone quälte einen nicht mit Dutzenden liebevoll gerahmten Diplomen oder Fotos von ihm und weiß Gott welchen wissenschaftlichen Promis. Stattdessen hatte er in dem relativ kleinen Raum erstaunlich viele Kunstdrucke aufgehängt, ohne dass es überfüllt wirkte. Alle bezogen sich irgendwie auf die Medizin. Natürlich gab es mehrere der naturwissenschaftlichen Studien von da Vinci, gleich neben der Eingangstür hing „Wissenschaft und Nächstenliebe“ von Picasso, und neben der Tür zum Büro sah man „Der Doktor“ von Luke Fields - im Original eines der Glanzstücke der Londoner Tate Gallery. Boerne und Alberich blickten aber von ihren Sitzplätzen aus in erster Linie auf zwei andere Bilder. Das eine war das sehr bekannte „Die Anatomie des Dr. Tulp“ von Rembrandt. Sieben Männer beugten sich dort über eine Leiche, und ließen sich von Herrn Nummer Acht, Doktor Tulp, die Muskulatur im aufgeschnittenen linken Arm des Toten näher erläutern. Mit medizinisch weißer Berufskleidung hatte man es damals noch nicht so gehabt, alle Personen trugen die für diese Zeit in den Niederlanden typische schwarze Gewandung mit großer Halskrause. Und alle hatten sie einen für die Zeit ebenfalls typischen Spitzbart im Gesicht.  
Alberich deutete irgendwann amüsiert auf Doktor Tulp.  
„Das hätten Sie vor 400 Jahren sein können, Chef.“  
„Vielleicht … bartmodisch hatte man damals ja echt Stil.“  
Boerne schien interessierter an dem Kunstdruck neben Rembrandt. Er zeigte ein vollbesetztes anatomisches Theater, in dem gerade eine Mastektomie durchgeführt wurde. Über die anästhesierte Patientin waren gleich drei Ärzte gebeugt, der Chefarzt aber sprach zu den Unmengen an Zuschauern – wohl hauptsächlich Studenten. Boerne trat näher, um die Schrift unter dem Gemälde entziffern zu können. In winzigen Lettern stand dort „Thomas Eakins: The Agnew Clinic. 1889“.  
„Und das hätten wir vor über 100 Jahren sein können,“ meinte er. Wir? Der Professor identifizierte sich sicher mit dem Chefarzt, aber sie? Ah, neben der Patientin gab es noch eine weitere Frau im Bild … eine Krankenschwester sah den behandelnden Ärzten mit ernsten Gesicht auf die Finger.  
„Ja, was anderes als Krankenschwester wär' damals beruflich nicht für mich drin gewesen,“ antwortete sie.  
„Immerhin. Frau Krusenstern hätte damals maximal als Suffragette dafür kämpfen können, erster weiblicher Gendarm der Welt zu werden. Gendarmin. Und Frau Staatsanwalt wäre höchstens Frau Gemahlin Staatsanwalt gewesen.“  
„Vielleicht wäre sie als die Sorte Ehefrau aufgetreten, welche die eigentliche Arbeit macht, während ihr Mann dafür immer die Lorbeeren kassiert.“  
„Und hätte sie der Zustand deprimiert, hätte sie statt Zigaretten Opium oder Kokain konsumieren können, ohne dass es irgendwen groß stört,“ scherzte Boerne.  
„Na, na...,“ Alberich trat zu ihm, „Wäre das nicht eher das Metier vom alten Thiel? Könnte er alles als Seefahrer aufgeschnappt haben, und wäre dann in Münster nicht mehr Taxifahrer, sondern ...“  
„- Droschkenfahrer natürlich. Der seinen Wachtmeister-Sohn genauso ständig wegen Geld anpumpen musste, wie's der alte Thiel von heute macht.“  
„Sie und Thiel auf Verbrecherjagd mal in der Droschke wäre sicher ein nettes Bild.“  
„Wie? Hätte doch keinen Sinn gemacht. Wenn man schnell sein wollte, musste man damals schon selber reiten. Gab ja nicht umsonst früher noch viel berittene Gendarmerie. Aber Thiel wär daran bestimmt gescheitert. Käm der überhaupt in den Sattel?“  
Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu der Krankenschwester im Gemälde, er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihr Haar: „Schade, dass diese Häubchen ausgestorben sind. Wieso nur?“ Die Frau trug wirklich ein ziemlich mächtiges Spitzending auf dem Haupt.  
„Pff, Sie hätten sich eh nur einen Spaß d'raus gemacht, mir das immer vom Kopf zu zupfen.“  
„Niemals! Ist doch das Beste an der ganzen Montur. Sie haben nicht vielleicht zufällig vor, nächsten Karneval -“  
„Beichten Sie mir einen Schwestern-Fetisch, oder wohin entwickelt sich unser Gespräch gerade?“  
„Jeder Jüngling hat wohl mal - 'n Hang für's Krankenpersonal,“ dichtete er albern Wilhelm Busch um. Und fuhr dann erschrocken zusammen, denn der Dekan stand hinter ihnen. Wie lange hatte er das still und leise schon getan? Sein Belauschen schien ihm noch nicht mal peinlich, er lächelte breit und begrüßte beide mit „Sie Zwei plaudern immer so lustig!“  
„Hm...,“ wusste Boerne nur als Antwort, denn ihm fiel leicht verlegen eben ein, dass die Mutter des Dekans ebenfalls Krankenschwester gewesen war. Alberich war von dem Lauschangriff auch nicht besonders begeistert, und kam gleich zum Geschäftlichen. „Herr Professor Krone, es ist uns wirklich ein großes Anliegen heute nochmal mit Ihnen Ihren Entschluss-“  
„Immer langsam, kommen Sie erst mal herein.“  
Die Drei traten ins Büro des Dekans. Alle gerahmte Kunst im Vorzimmer durfte so wieder auf neue Bewunderer warten.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1: Link zu "The Agnew Clinic" - [Link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Thomas_Eakins,_The_Agnew_Clinic_1889.jpg)  
> Anm 2: Jo, in Episode 10 hab ich die Mannschaft ja schon in die USA verlegt; hier in diesem dann also mal ein historisches Setting. Eat your heart out, Sherlock und Co. ... :-)


End file.
